10 Signs She's In Love With You
by Nikkette
Summary: When Thor reads an article from an Earth magazine, he becomes convinced that Pepper is in love with him. As a result, the Asgardian unintentionally learns about the differences between liking and loving, and when NOT to take Cosmopolitan seriously. SpiceHammer/PepperxThor, but on the hilarious side.
1. The Article

**A/N: Another PepperxThor idea I got. **

**If you like this pairing too, or are just curious about it, you can check out my other story, The Pen Is Mightier Than The Hammer. It's short and funny, with very little hints of romance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: The Article~<p>

* * *

><p>"Lady Pepper?" Thor called as he peeked around the corner of the door leading to Ms. Potts' office.<p>

Tony had tasked him with finding the ginger haired woman some time ago, and Thor feared if he didn't locate her soon he would become suspicious of the Asgardian's ability to work alone and unattended on a planet he had little to no knowledge about.

He stepped into Pepper's office, looking tentatively around the room.

"Lady Pepper?" He called again.

When he received no answer, the god of Thunder decided to walk about the room in search for clues as to the woman's whereabouts. She had a very neat office; everything was nice and clean and put where it belonged, and her choices of color and decoration were pleasing as well. Walking over to examine the richly colored curtains that draped the wall-to-floor window at the other end of the room, Thor paused as something caught his eye.

It was a book.

_'Magazine_,_'_ his conscience corrected him. _'Sir Stark said it was a magazine.'_

If it hadn't been so brightly slathered in pictures and words and neons, he may not have given it a second glance (or a first, for that matter), but something about this Earthen 'magazine' drew his attention away from the tasteful curtains of Pepper's office and over to her desk.

Running a finger over the glossy cover, Thor read the title.

"'Cosmopolitan'," he said slowly, sounding out the word.

Strange, he had never heard of that word before. He would have to ask Lady Pepper concerning its meaning.

Curling his fingers around the magazine, he picked it up and curiously skimmed the pages. He understood why humans enjoyed them so much - there were lots of colors and pictures; far more interesting than any ancient tome they had back on Asgard.

Just as he was growing bored, Thor noticed a particular page had been bookmarked. Curiosity piqued once more, he turned to it.

It was an article.

"'10 Signs to Show Him You're Interested'?" he muttered to himself, struggling a bit on the slang word 'you're'.

Thor brought his eyebrows together. Was Lady Pepper in love with someone? Suddenly feeling as though he were obligated (and mildly interested), he began to read.

* * *

><p>Pepper walked into her office, carrying a large package while simultaneously sifting through her mail and walking over to her desk.<p>

Getting to the last envelope, she looked up, gasping and dropping all of her things to the floor as her eyes landed on Thor. He was perched quite comfortably at her workspace, feet crossed on top of her spotless desk, with a magazine in hand as her $300 swivel chair strained beneath his weight.

Upon noticing her presence, the blond warrior leapt from his spot, dropping the object he had been so intensely focused on.

"Lady Pepper! I did not hear you come in!" He said in a panic, as though he had just been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to.

Pepper smiled, despite her frazzled nerves. "Oh, no! It's- it's okay!" She laughed, slapping her stocking-covered thighs. "I just wasn't expecting you, is all! What are you doing here?"

She bent down to pick up the remnants of her mail, only to be overtaken by Thor as he scrambled to scoop everything up and into his arms, including the rather large box she had carried in. They both stood up simultaneously, and Pepper couldn't help but notice how small the box looked compared to his hulking figure.

"Sir Stark asked me to locate you," Thor said, and she broke her gaze away from her seemingly shrunken mail to meet his eyes. "He said it was important and requested your presence immediately," The blond explained, straightening to his full height.

He looked at her strangely then, noticing idly that Pepper was closer to eye level with him than most of the Avengers, Tony included.

"Forgive me, but I must ask, have you grown?" Thor asked, looking her up and down like one would an animal they had never seen before.

Pepper blinked.

"_Me?_" Realization hit her. "Oh, no, no! I- it's these darned _shoes_..."

As if to prove her point, the redhead brought a foot up to her hand, turning slightly so he could get a good look as she held it there.

"They've been hurting my feet all _day_," she complained, annoyance ringing clear in her voice.

"Then why do you wear them?" Thor asked curiosly, examining her razor sharp 6-inch heels.

"Because _Tony_ bought them for me," she sighed, bringing her foot down. "But now that you mention it, that's a _really_ good question."

Without another word she began stripping the crimson colored weapons off of her feet, and Thor felt the decency to look away as she did so. She tossed the high heels to her right, not seeming to care where they landed, and stood happily to look at him. Her eyes were now level with his throat rather than his lips.

Jane's head had been lucky to reach his chest...

"So. You wanna tell me what you were doing in my office?"

He shook his head clear of his thoughts. "I informed you, Sir Stark had ordered me to find you."

Pepper smirked. "Then why were you looking so cozy in my chair just before I walked in?"

"Uh..."

She didn't give him a chance to stutter.

Instead, she walked briskly over to her desk, the smell of peppermint wafting into the Asgardian's nose as she passed by, and he turned around just in time to see her picking up the magazine he had been intensely reading just minutes ago.

"Cosmopolitan," she said, applauding him. "You have good taste. I never would have pegged you as the gossip type."

She didn't notice the Avenger begin nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot as she flipped through the pages. He wasn't sure why, but he earnestly hoped that she wouldn't find any evidence of the page he was reading.

Apparently satisfied, Pepper closed the magazine and put it back down to rest neatly on her desk. She looked at him.

"So how long ago did Tony send you to find me?"

Thor straightened his back, happy with a question that he could easily answer.

"Nearly one hour ago," he replied, nodding.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Okay...Well, I better get over there. Don't want Tony to blow a _gasket_ just because I decided to go get the mail without a bodyguard. If anyone asks, you were with me the whole time - got it?"

He nodded again. "Yes, Lady Pepper. I shall tell everyone who inquires that we both ventured to retrieve the mail."

She laughed. "That's great, Thor. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a more than likely panicked billionaire to calm down."

She swept past him again, and Thor couldn't help inhaling the pleasant scent the breeze left behind. He turned to watch her exit, but she whirled around at the last second before reaching the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You can set that stuff wherever, I'll get to it later."

She motioned to the mail he still held in his hands, and the caped Avenger looked briefly down at the large box and envelopes before bringing his head back up to see that she had already gone. Setting the items down beside her desk, Thor stole another glance at the magazine that lay in front of him.

He eyed it wearily - he wasn't quite certain what it was about the knowledge he had acquired from its glossy pages, but it left him with a strange and oddly foreboding feeling that only seemed to worsen the longer he pondered on its contents.

Backing slowly away, Thor kept his eyes on the deceptively innocent object, his gaze not leaving its bright and shiny cover _once_ as his back made contact with the door.

He was going to find out who Pepper's attentions were trained on, and help her acquire their heart, if possible. After all she had done for them, it was the least he could do.

Staring at the magazine a few moments more, Thor wrapped his large and calloused hand around the door's tiny handle, finally breaking his gaze before turning it and exiting the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next 10 or so chapters after this will focus on a different 'sign' that Thor read, thus ultimately leading to who he believes Pepper's attentions are meant for. Although it could turn into a mere 3 or 4 chapters (or even 1) depending on how long each sign takes.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, but even if you didn't, don't hesitate to let me know in a review ;)**

**'Til next time!**


	2. Flirt

**A/N: Well, I'm back. And I've got another chapter. As with my other Pepper fics, she and Tony are NOT together here. Just thought I'd clear that up.**

**Wolftatoo left a review saying that, realistically, Tony would never allow Thor to take Pepper away from him because she's all that he has (which is more or less true) and that Thor would be next in line to become king of Asgard, so he wouldn't be able to stay on Earth with her anyway. I completely agree with this, but I don't plan on going into those dramas in this story. This is meant to be humorous, so I'm just going to gloss over all that XD**

**Thank you for the review, Hyne. I always love reading yours :)**

**Also, thank you to TheConjuringMind for ****your review. It lifts my heart to know that Pepper and Thor were so in-character in the first chapter, at least to you :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers.**

* * *

><p>Chapter two: Flirt~<p>

* * *

><p><em>Number 1. Flirt with him. Dropping hints is a great way to start getting the message across if you are sure you want more than friendship. <em>

Thor replayed the sentence over and over in his head.

When he'd received the chance, he went back into Pepper's office and copied down everything in the article he had read just days before. He decided that if he was going to help her win the heart of the man she had her eyes on, then he would have to be fully prepared.

Thor held out his notebook, pen in hand, and looked around the room. The Avengers sat huddled around the barstool of Stark Tower's gourmet kitchen, chatting idly while Tony made breakfast and Thor sat secluded in a corner to observe the day's events.

Just as he was beginning to understand the concept of a spring-mechanized pen, Pepper walked in.

"Hello, everyone. And how are we this morning?"

A chorus of positive mumbles was her response.

"Great," she said, walking over to join Tony behind the barstool.

Thor fumbled with his pen. This was the perfect time to take notes.

Pepper came up behind Tony, stopping when she was a mere foot away. She was saying something to him, but over the sounds of sizzling bacon and idle chatter, he couldn't understand what.

Growing irritated, he glanced down at his notes, rereading the key points he needed to be looking out for.

"Taking notes?"

His head snapped up, meeting the gaze of the very woman he was supposed to be studying. Giving a quick glance in Tony's direction, the god of Thunder gripped his notebook and tilted it towards himself, trying to conceal it from the ginger haired woman in front of him.

He smiled, cleared his throat. "Yes, Lady Pepper. You may say that."

"Well it looks like we have something in common." Pepper smiled. "So tell me, why _is_ the King of Asgard sitting all alone in a corner on this _fine_ morning?"

His eyebrows rose. "As you said, Lady Pepper; taking notes."

"Really?" She asked, clearly interested. "For what?"

He swallowed, feeling an uncomfortable heat creep up the back of his neck. This was not supposed to happen. Pepper was supposed to go about her day while he lingered in the background and observed, not single him out and nose into his business! Clearly, this was not off to a good start.

He had to divert her attention.

"Uh..."

Pepper chuckled. "I get it. You don't want to_ tell_ me." She said teasingly.

The Asgardian's blush gave no room for argument.

"It's okay, Thor. I don't want to put you on the spot about anything," she paused, bringing a thoughtful finger up to her chin. "Unless it's something _bad_..."

she wriggled her eyebrows, and Thor became overridden with panic.

He opened his mouth to say something - anything, really - but she playfully cut him off. "Don't worry, I'm just kidding! _Gosh_, you'd think they didn't have _humor_ in Asgard!"

Thor froze momentarily, then let out a shaky, unsure laugh.

Pepper spoke again. "Hey, look, Tony's just made some bacon and eggs. I don't wanna make you feel 'pressured' or anything, but you _might_ wanna get over there before Bruce eats it all."

Smiling once again, she nodded at him and, upon hearing her name being called, turned and walked away.

Feeling a sense of relief sweep over him, Thor hastily looked back down at his notebook.

_If you have something in common with him, use it. Flirting is the key to opening the door to a new relationship. Try not to overdo it, however. It should come across naturally, not strained._

Bringing his eyebrows together in thought, he looked back up at Pepper, seeing that she was conversing quite freely with Clint. He thought for a moment.

_...They both have strong work ethic,_ he decided, making a tally next to Hawkeye's name.

Pepper laughed and Thor's head shot up, seeing the Earth woman in hysterics over something the Avenger had said.

He turned back to his reference page.

_When he says something funny to you, laugh! But only if it's actually funny to you. You want to be genuine, not fake. Still, even if his jokes aren't all that hilarious, at least smile. Guys love seeing your smile. _

Thor hastily made another tally by Clint's name before bringing his attention back to Pepper. He had to admit, this was coming along quite quickly.

"Well, this has been fun, guys," Bruce said suddenly, getting up from his seat. "But I'm gonna head out."

"Leaving so soon? Tony's cooking can't be _that_ bad," Pepper said, smirking in her boss's direction.

Tony scoffed, not looking at them.

Thor looked at his notes.

_Tease him every now and then. Don't make it too harsh, though. Just give him a smirk and tell him he totally failed whatever he was trying to do. If he usually does this particular thing well, it's an okay time to tease him. But if he is working hard on that thing and just can't get it right, it's probably not the best idea to tell him he did a poor job._

Tally for Stark.

"Nah, I just got some things I gotta do," Bruce replied, chuckling lightly.

He walked over to the other side of the room and bent down to pick up the bag that he had brought in. He made to leave, but Pepper's voice stopped him.

"Hey, are we still on for that movie?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. I mean...I don't really know where it_ is,_ but-"

"Oh, don't worry about it. Here, I'll give you the address."

The red head pulled out a pen and small piece of paper from her pocket, scribbled down brief directions, and walked over to Bruce.

She started to give it to him, but snatched her hand back at the last second.

"Here, I'll just put it in your bag so it doesn't get lost," she said, unzipping one of the pockets.

_Send him notes or put messages in his bag (assuming he carries one). Write small things like "I wish this meeting was over." or "What are you doing this week?" Sending him notes will make him feel special and singled out (but in a positive way) by you._

Tally for Bruce.

"Thanks," he replied, helping her.

"No problem!" She said cheerily.

"Bye, guys," said Bruce, earning a mumbled 'bye' from everyone.

As he turned to leave, Pepper gave a small wave, which he reciprocated with a smile.

_If you think it might work, give him a little wave with your hand. Don't be discouraged if he doesn't wave back. If he smiles back at you, you'll know it worked._

Tally for Banner.

As Pepper watched him go, Steve walked up to her.

"Am I the only one that thinks that guy is in _serious_ need of more human contact?" He asked, sighing.

"Says the guy who was frozen in a _lake_ for a hundred years," Tony quipped sarcastically.

"Oh, _stop_ it, Tony," Pepper scolded. "Steve's just concerned for our friend. Besides, it's not like we really _reach out_ to him or anything."

"What are you _talking_ about? We invite him over for stuff all the time! We just had _breakfast_!" Tony exclaimed, waving his spatula around.

"But he doesn't _do_ anything! He just sits there while we stay inside our own little social bubbles! He's not _included!_" She argued.

"Is that why you're going to the movies with him? Because you feel sorry for him?" Steve asked curiously.

"W- well..._no_. I mean, it's not because of _pity_ or anything-"

"Right, because we all know how much you _love_ Planet of the Apes," Tony sarcastically cut in, flipping an egg.

Pepper sighed. "Well I don't see _you_ guys doing anything to make him feel accepted, so I figured I might as well-"

"Take one for the team?" He finished, turning off the stove and going to sit by Clint and Natasha to eat his breakfast.

Pepper opened her mouth to rebuke him, but Steve put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Hey," he said comfortingly. "Don't listen to that guy-"

"Oh, no, don't listen to _anything I_ say. I'm only your _boss_." Tony said from across the room, and Steve rolled his eyes.

He sighed. "_Look_, if it's any consolation, _I'm_ proud of what you're trying to do. I mean, God knows how much he could use a friend right now, especially with everything that's happened since New York."

Pepper smiled, nodding in agreement.

"_Plus_," Steve added, and she looked up at him again. "I bet the reason he's heading home so early is so he can _spruce up_ for you." He laughed.

"Dress to impress," Natasha chimed in, and Clint raised his glass of orange juice in agreement.

Pepper broke down into a stifle of laughs. "Pffftt! Oh my _gosh_..."

Steve winked cheekily at her, and she responded in kind.

_If that doesn't get you noticed, try winking at him. Winking is a universal sign of affection. Be sure to smile when you wink, otherwise it might just seem like you're blinking._

Tally for Sir Steve.

After everyone had eaten, the group quickly disbanded, leaving Thor to quietly ponder his data.

Two points for Clint, one for Tony, two for Bruce, and one for Steve.

_Wonderful_, he thought grimly. _Not a single shred of evidence leading to a conclusive decision._

Thor put down his notebook, sighing with a forlorn expression.

This was going to a difficult task, indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there it is. I struggled a lot with this one, mostly because even though I knew what I wanted to _happen,_ I didn't know how to go about actually _doing_ it. On the one hand I feel it's too different from the way the first chapter was written, but on the other I feel like there's no other way for it to be done. I think it'll be easier to write the other chapters now that this one's out of the way, but we'll see. **

**I'm really not that sure about this chapter, though, and a rewrite is definitely a possibility.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, it'll help a lot in deciding whether or not I should change anything.**

**'Til next time!**


	3. Physical Contact

**A/N: 09/22/14 For absolutely no reason at all, I've decided I'm gonna start dating my chapters. I don't know about anyone else, but I've always been curious about the posting habits of authors, especially when the story's already completed and you wonder when they updated over such a short (or long) period of time.**

**Anyway, sorry I took so long to update. I've been busy with other stories and stuff. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a tad shorter than the last one (by 600 words to be exact) but I feel like that's a good thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers.**

* * *

><p>Chapter three: Physical Contact~<p>

* * *

><p><em>'Number 2. Make physical contact. We all like our personal space, but we're eager to give it up when it comes to that special person. Touching him gently in social situations will signal that you don't just want to stay friends.'<em>

Thor clicked his pen, readying himself for the day's observations.

Tony had been kind enough to take everyone out for food, 'pizza' as it was called, and as they sat waiting for their meal to arrive, Thor took special care in keeping his notes away from prying eyes.

He had made sure to sit at end of their table, but considering that he was now seated next to the nosiest member of the group - Tony - he wasn't sure if he would be able to get through the next hour without being questioned.

"Hey, Thor. Whatcha doin'?"

Or the next minute, for that matter.

Clearing his throat, the Thunder god decided to stay calm. If he hastily tried to hide what he was doing, it would raise concern with the entire group, and that was the _last_ thing he wanted.

"Nothing too important, Sir Stark, why?"

Tony shrugged. "I dunno. It's just not like you to sit out on a group conversation, is all." He leaned away from him momentarily, only to come back a second later. "Hey; _please_ tell me you're not turning into an introvert. We've already got Clint and Bruce for that...and Steve."

Feeling relieved that he wasn't questioning his sudden interest in note-taking, Thor chuckled lightly.

"No need to worry, Sir Stark. I am in no way making a permanent change to my demeanor."

Tony gave him a strange look, as though he didn't quite believe him. "...Oh-_kay_..."

Giving him a fake smile, Thor turned back to his notes.

_Ask him for help with something you know he'll be good at, such as electronics or car trouble, and brush your shoulder against his. Stay close to him for a while if he doesn't move away._

"Okay, I'm getting everyone drinks," Pepper announced, getting up from her seat. "Steve, would you mind helping me carry the cups?"

Steve stood up from across Thor. "Certainly," he said politely, making his way over to her as she walked towards the refreshment stand.

Point for Steve.

Thor watched the two of them like an Earth hawk from the other side of the room. They were talking happily with one another, but they were so far away and everyone else was talking so _loudly_-

In his mounting frustration, the Thunder god banged his fist on the sturdy wooden table, yelling, "_Quiet!_"

The Avengers silenced, all shocked at his sudden outburst.

"I cannot hear my_self_ think," he said, expressing his annoyance.

He heard a giggle from the opposite side of the room, and Thor turned his head to see Pepper and Steve laughing quietly at the scene he had created.

Blushing in embarrassment, he shrunk back in his seat (which was rather difficult with his overly large frame) and the conversation slowly carried on, though much quieter than before.

Seeing Pepper snicker at something Steve said, Thor tallied another mark as he saw her nudge his shoulder with hers.

Point for Steve.

Flipping the page, he looked at his notes.

_Touch his forearm or shoulder when you're talking to him. Don't grab hold of him like you're going to shake him; just tap him or rest a few fingers on him for a moment, and try to do it casually. _

Pepper and Steve came back with the drinks, and once everyone was happy slurping on their diet Cokes and Mellow Yellows and Pepsi's, they made their way back to their seats.

Pepper, who was sitting next to Clint, leaned over and whispered something in his ear, hand resting on his forearm as the Avenger chuckled silently.

Point for Hawkeye.

_If you have a playful relationship with him, you can get away with more physical contact. Ask him for a piggyback ride (but not if you're wearing a skirt!) or tickle him when he least expects it._

"Tony!"

Tony's head snapped up in Pepper's direction, an expectant look on his face.

"Clint says he's not ticklish."

He looked at Hawkeye. "You do realize how ridiculous that sounds, right?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to have sensitive skin after you've been through S.H.I.E.L.D. training," he replied neutrally.

Tony rolled his eyes. "_Pepper?_"

Nodding, the ginger-haired woman jabbed her wriggling fingers at Clint's neck, and the sharpshooting Avenger nearly fell out of his seat from the shock of the tingling sensation.

Natasha looked to the ceiling as she sipped her drink. "Wimp..."

Point for Hawkeye.

Everyone laughed as the pizzas finally arrived, and before Thor could fully comprehend what was going on (he was far too busy taking notes) a large circular wad of steaming dough was placed before him, covered in what appeared to be meat and mold.

"What is it?" He asked aloud to himself, poking the yellow substance with his fork.

"Cheese," Tony said cheerily, slopping a large portion of it onto his plate.

"It looks like mold," Thor said warily.

"Well that's pretty accurate considering that's what cheese_ is_."

The Thunder god looked at the deceptively good-smelling morsel, unsure if he should put something so..._unhealthy_ in his body.

Feeling his stomach grumble with hunger, he decided to toss his worries aside as he noticed everyone else eating as though it were nothing to be concerned about, and made one last tally before putting away his notebook and focusing his attention on the steaming meal in front of him.

Looking briefly around him, Thor noticed that the seat Pepper had been occupying was now empty.

Slightly panicking, his eyes searched the room for her, jumping when he felt slender fingers tickling the back of his neck.

He whirled around, finding a giggling Pepper standing behind him, drink in hand.

"So Asgardians_ are_ ticklish," she said, handing him the full cup. "I just realized that we never got you anything to drink and I don't know what you like, so I just got you a Coke. I hope you like it."

She smiled sweetly, walking past Tony and playfully slapping him on the shoulder. "Pay up," she said, and the Iron Avenger rolled his eyes and held up a twenty dollar bill for her to take.

Pepper grabbed hold of the money, only to have her boss begrudgingly hold onto it.

Yanking it from his hand, she smiled triumphantly as she walked around the table and back to her seat, leaving Thor to figure out what had just occurred between them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not quite sure when I'm going to have Thor realize that all the evidence for Pepper's romantic interests points to him, but I'm either going to wait until all 10 points are done with or around chapter 5, 6, or 7. We'll see.**

**I'll try and update my PepperxLoki fic here soon, but no promises.  
><strong>

**Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome, I truly enjoy reading what you guys have to say.**

**'Til next time!**


	4. Smile

**A/N: 10/9/2014 Sorry I haven't updated, but I ordered a keyboard for my tablet (which I'm using right now) so assuming my triple A batteries hold up I should be able to update all my stories more frequently.**

**Hyne: You are absolutely right. The only thing Pepper did on Thor's list that corresponded to him was when she tickled him at the end of the previous chapter, but I kind of did that on purpose. If she does every single thing on the list from the start, it'll be too obvious. So I'm going to have it be hit-and-miss with the first few chapters, and then they'll become more frequent and obvious, which will ultimately lead to Thor's revelation. Sorry, I should have made that more clear from the beginning, lol XD**

**This chapter is quite long, so I hope it makes up for my lack of updating thus far.**

**Reading time: about 20 mins.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers. Or McDonald's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter four: Smile~<p>

* * *

><p><em>'Number 3. Smile. If you are happy to be around him, try and project that happiness as much as possible. Being happy is attractive, and smiling is the way you show the world that you are.'<em>

"Hi, Thor. What'cha doing?"

The god of Thunder jolted in his seat, hastily covered his notebook, stuttering out a, "H-hello, Lady Pepper! How are you faring this fine evening?"

The ginger-haired woman shrugged as she made her way around to the front of the couch, not seeming too interested in what he was doing. And for that, he was thankful.

"Oh, not too bad. I've been dodging Tony for the past half hour; he's been begging me to go to the movies with him to watch some silly sci-fi film. I keep telling him I'm not interested, but he just doesn't seem to get the hint."

Pepper sighed, sitting down next to the blond Avenger.

"_Certainly_ I need not inform you that Sir Stark has the entire Tower under surveillance?" He inquired, holding awkwardly onto his notebook.

"That's correct," She replied, turning to him and smiling brightly. "And he probably _will_ find me here in a few minutes...but if I tell him I'm already occupied with someone _else_..."

She left her sentence dangling, and Thor tilted his head to the side, considering what she was implying.

"Are...you saying you wish to indulge in a pastime with _me?_" He asked hesitantly, unsure if he was understanding correctly.

"Well," Pepper said, smiling and looking down at her hands. "I_ do_ have a dinner that needs cooking."

His face lit up. "As in...Midgardian cuisine?"

She nodded, smiling widely. "Yep."

"With meat?"

"Oh, of course."

"And...and a stove?"

"Yep."

"And oven?"

"Affirmative."

"...And I would be permitted to handle these devices?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Thor smiled, and Pepper smiled back, both of their faces broad as could be.

Upon invitation from the redheaded woman, the god of Thunder enthusiastically followed her into the kitchen. He wasn't quite sure what to make of her opinion of Sir Stark; should he just rule him out as a possibility for Pepper's affections or assume she was simply playing 'hard to get' as the magazine had said?

All of these questions and more flooded through his mind, but he pushed them to the back of his head as he followed the tall, commanding woman into Stark Tower's gourmet kitchen.

* * *

><p>Cooking was an interesting thing to the Asgardian warrior.<p>

He was perplexed and mystified by the way Midgardians prepared their food, and was especially taken with the appliances related to them - namely, the stove and oven.

Pepper was patient with him, and took her time showing him the different functions and uses for the various appliances. Her encouraging demeanor and pleasant voice made it more of a fun activity than an actual learning experience, and in her presence, Thor felt at ease. She truly was an amazing woman. It was no wonder there were so many prospects for her.

"And then we put it in the oven," Pepper said, gesturing to the chicken in the large pan Thor was holding.

"Like this?" He asked, opening the oven door and making the motion to stick it on the rack.

Pepper's brows furrowed as she looked at a text from her cellular phone. "Uh, yes, that's it," she said, not looking at him as she texted the person back.

In all honesty, he hoped that it wasn't Sir Stark on the other end of her communication device. He was having a splendid time with Lady Pepper, and he would feel disheartened to have to leave her company.

"Earthen cooking is a very wonderful activity" Thor said happily, gently setting the seasoned chicken down on the oven rack.

He let go and removed his hands, withdrawing them a bit too fast as he accidentally bumped against the inside of the oven. Hissing, he yanked his hand away as though he had been scorched (which he had) and slammed the oven door shut in his panic.

Pepper abruptly looked up, eyes widening in alarm as she saw Thor cradling his hand.

Stuffing her phone back into her pocket, she ran over to him. "Oh, what happened? Did you get burned?" She asked in a concerned tone as she tried to spare a glance at the hand he was so closely guarding.

"It would appear so," he replied, pain in his voice.

Pepper sighed sadly. "Oh, I'm _sorry! _I should have told you to be careful. Aw, this all my fault, here..." she took him by the arm and led him over to the sink.

Her grip was gentle as she directed his hand beneath the faucet and turned it on to all the way cold. Thor winced, but only for a moment. The cold water washed over the back of his hand, and he exhaled in relief as he let his body relax.

"I had no idea the art of cooking could be so life-threatening," he said, suddenly uneasy as he glanced back over at the oven.

Pepper pursed her lips to keep from chuckling. "Yes, I suppose it is pretty dangerous. People _have_ died from it, so I suppose it really is something to be taken seriously..."

"I shall never wish to touch an oven again," he said remorsefully. "This burn is worse than that of an Asgardian dragon."

"Yeah, I bet it hurts like a..._dragon_. Uh, look, just run it under the faucet for a few minutes and it'll go away." Pepper instructed.

Thor nodded, and waited idly as he watched her move about the rest of the kitchen, bustling with the energy of an Asgard woman. Dare he say, _more_ energy than an Asgard woman. As he silently regarded her, one thought stuck out from all the rest that came to mind.

In another life, Pepper Potts would make a fine woman of Asgard.

* * *

><p>After dinner was done, Pepper went about setting the table.<p>

Thor's hand still stung quite unpleasantly, but he insisted on helping her with her duties. She had told him to stand with his burnt hand under the water faucet for a few minutes. He stood there for thirty.

"Okay, I told JARVIS to tell them all dinner's ready," Pepper said, rushing to set the silverware beside the plates Thor had set down.

"There is no need to rush, Lady Pepper. I am sure they will thoroughly enjoy your skills in cuisine," Thor comforted, hiding the urge he felt to wince due to his burnt hand.

"_Our_ skills," Pepper corrected, smiling widely.

Hawkeye entered the room. "...Am I early?" He asked, slowing his pace to a halt.

Pepper ran over to him. "Just on time, actually." She reached up and hugged him. "I'm glad you came," she said warmly.

The action didn't go unnoticed by Thor, and he made a mental note to give points for Hawkeye.

"Had to. It's better than _Nat's_ cooking, that's for sure," he replied, smirking.

"Oh, _Clint_..." she rolled her eyes. "You can sit wherever. Make yourself at home."

Hawkeye did as he was told, and Pepper jogged up to meet Happy, who had just walked in.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was arrived and seated, JARVIS announced Pepper's permission for everyone to dig in.<p>

It was quite nice, really; the chicken and vegetables and bread biscuits she and Thor had made were very scrumptious (well, at least to Thor). The Thunder god was quite proud of himself, knowing that he had helped to make such a wonderful meal, but was a bit disheartened that no one made to make mention of it.

Eventually, Tony (of all people) was the first to credit the quality of what they had made.

"Wow, Pep. This chicken is...how should I put this? ...'Exquisite'." He complimented, finishing his sentence in a French accent as he took out his iPhone.

Pepper's face brightened. "Well, thank you, Tony. I'm glad you...are you taking a _picture?_"

"You know, before Instagram I used to spend _so_ much time wondering what my other friends' food looked like?" Tony said offhandedly, raising his phone and snapping a picture of his full dinner plate.

Pepper sighed and rolled her eyes, though jestfully. "Whatever. Anyway, don't you want to know who helped me make all this?"

"Mm...not really," The billionaire said, fiddling with his apps.

Pepper scoffed and looked at Thor. "_Un-_believable," she muttered, voice low so as only he, Clint, and Natasha could hear.

"Well,_ I_ wanna know," Bruce said, taking a heaping bite of his dinner. "And I _know_ it wasn't Natasha."

Natasha rolled her eyes and Clint smirked, chest vibrating with the chuckle that was trying to escape him.

"_I _assisted," Thor spoke up, smiling proudly.

Everyone's heads suddenly turned to him, disbelieving looks on their faces.

"_You?_" Steve remarked, eyebrows lifting.

Thor nodded. "Aye."

Tony blinked, expressionless. "...JARVIS?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes, sir?" The AI replied.

"Is the kitchen still intact?"

"One moment, sir."

"_Tony!_" Pepper scolded.

"_What?_" He asked innocently, holding his arms up in a half-shrug.

"You know very_ well_ 'what'! Thor worked really hard to help make this!"

"And that should be reason enough for me to trust he didn't destroy my kitchen?"

"Um, _Yes!_"

"The kitchen is fine, sir," JARVIS returned.

"Yeah, we're having a bit of a moment, here, JARVIS," The billionaire replied, holding up a hand to signal him be quiet.

"As you wish, sir."

"He is not a _child_, Tony! He's a..._grown man_ for God's sake! I think he can handle a little cooking just fine," his assistant argued, gesturing to her left in the Asgardian's direction.

"Wait, so, _you're_ telling _me_, that you didn't have..._any_ accidents? At all? Not one?"

She went silent. "...Well, he burnt his hand, but-"

"A-HA!" Tony exclaimed, pointing at her. "So you _admit_, he's dangerous in the kitchen-"

"Cooking in _general_ is dangerous, Tony! And you can't-"

"I OBJECT!" Her boss dramatically exclaimed, throwing his napkin down and getting out of his seat, pointing an accusatory finger at her.

Pepper furrowed her eyebrows, standing up as well. "Well, _I_ object!"

"And _I_ object to your objection."

Everyone - Bruce, Happy, Thor, Steve, Natasha, Clint, and even JARVIS - were silent.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Could you pass the salt, please?" Bruce asked quietly, looking warily between the two arguing individuals.

Huffing, Pepper plopped back down in her seat, Tony doing the same, and grabbed the little glass container of salt and passed it roughly to the timid scientist.

"Thanks..." he said quietly, gaze lingering no longer than a second on any one person seated at the table.

The silence that followed was tense, the only sound coming from Bruce's use of the salt shaker. He handed it back to Pepper after he was done, and she set it neatly back in its place beside the pepper and chicken.

Tony decided it was safe to speak again. "May _I_ have the pepper, Pepper?"

The woman glared at the ill-executed pun, and she took a graceful bite of her food as she replied, "It's in the middle of the table."

"Oh, is that the middle of the table, now?"

"Yeah, it's between you and me."

"..."

"..."

"...JARVIS?"

"Yes, sir."

Without another word, a long robotic arm descended from the ceiling and grabbed hold of the salt shaker, movements jerky as it handed Tony the desired object.

Pepper's mouth fell open.

"You know," he said, ignoring his assistant's expression as he salted his chicken. "My doctor told me to eat more Chik-Fil-A. And by denying me salt, _you're_ going against doctor's orders."

"_Really?_" Natasha asked, smirking with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well, he actually said less McDonald's. But I'm pretty sure I know what he meant."

* * *

><p>After the strained dinner, everyone gradually departed to go their separate ways.<p>

Tony went back to his workshop, Bruce went back to his room, Clint and Natasha went out, Happy went back to oversee security, and Steve went to the Tower's library to finish reading a book.

Thor and Pepper were still in the dining room, gathering up the stray dishes and leftover food.

"You are a wonderful cook, Lady Pepper," Thor said suddenly, as though he had been thinking about it for quite some time.

Pepper smiled. "Thank you, Thor. At least _someone_ appreciates me."

She stacked the plates into her arms, gathering the used silverware as he saved the uneaten morsels.

"As you should be," he replied, cradling what was left of the chicken. "Midgardian women are excellent at household activities. Or so it would seem. I have met only a few."

"Well, that's the thing, Thor," she said solemnly. "We _Midgardian_ women often don't _get_ the recognition we need or deserve"

Thor followed her into the kitchen. "Well, if you were an Asgardian woman, you would be worshipped as rightfully so for your unmatched skills with meat and ovens."

Pepper laughed, opening up the dishwasher. "That's a bit much, don't you think? Here, put that in the fridge."

Thor opened said fridge, pleased that it was cold rather than hot, and did as he was told. "Not at all. In Asgard, women are warriors, and have little time to attend to cuisine or home. You would be cherished, and worshipped as one of your Earthen goddesses."

"Ha! If only, Thor. If only."

* * *

><p>Thor sat in his quarters in Stark Tower, going over his notes.<p>

He hadn't really had the chance to _make_ any notes, per se what with the preparing of dinner and the altercation between Pepper and Sir Stark, but he _had_ paid extra special attention during dinner.

This was the first note he had had trouble with, he realized. Pepper smiled at everyone. Didn't she? It seemed like she did. So how was one to tell if she was 'flirting', as the article had said, or merely intending to be friendly?

He looked once more at his notes.

_'You can tell he's interested if he smiles back at you and tries to hold your eyes a bit longer than regular friends would.'_

Well _that_ didn't help any.

Exasperated, he simply put a tally for every one of the male Avengers, giving Hawkeye an extra for the hug he and Pepper had shared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I used one of my favorite movie lines in the dinner scene, towards the end. Can you identify it? I also referenced the famous 'objection' from Ace Attorney. I just couldn't help it XD**

**Anyway, I think I'm going to write either a series of short stories/oneshots, or drabbles for various Pepper pairings with each of the Avengers men..And then, when I'm done with that, I'm thinking of writing various Black Widow pairings with each of the Avengers as well. We'll see.**

**'Til next time!**


	5. Same Place, Same Time

**A/N: 10/12/2014 How's THIS for a quick update?! Eh, eh? *nudges ribs* Okay I'll stop gloating now T_T But seriously, though, with any luck, I'll be updating this and my PepperxLoki fic on a _much_ more regular basis :)**

**Hyne: Hey, you reviewed! :D Thanks for the positivity, it really seeps from my Kindle screen and into my _brain_...you know. In a good way. Oh, and thanks for the encouragement to do those oneshots. I agree that the same old pairings can get very old and dull. I plan on getting some of them posted before the end of this story, and if not, definitely by the end of this year ;)**

**Guest: YAY, you got the reference! :D I love Mr. And Mrs. Smith, too. Very good film. Thanks for the positive review. I, too, felt like the cooking - though _totally_ unplanned - deepened the undertones of their relationship :)**

**sailorraven34: lol I'm glad you liked Bruce in the last chapter. And yeah, Tony's doctor definitely has some explaining to do XD**

**Anywho, here's another chapter! Enjoy it! :D**

**Reading time: 18-20 mins.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Same Place, Same Time~<p>

* * *

><p><em>'Number 4: Be in the same places as him. This can be difficult to do, but it will give you more chances to talk to him. The more you are around him, the more he'll take notice.'<em>

Thor read his notes as he waited at a crosswalk in inner-city Manhattan.

He went over them again and again in his mind, completely oblivious to the stares and gawks from the people standing around him. He _had_ to memorize them. If he didn't, he wasn't sure how much longer he could go on without someone taking his notebook from him to see just what he had been doing for the past week, and if _that_ happened - Odin forbid - all of his previous efforts would be lost. Pepper would know what he was trying to do, and all would be in vain.

The light changed to the 'walk' signal, and the god of Thunder crossed the street with the Midgardian pedestrians, not bothering to look up from his notes as he made his way to the Stark Industries building, red cape flowing majestically behind him.

As he began to climb the steps leading up to his destination, a voice called out to him.

"Thor!"

He turned and looked down, finding Pepper Potts clutching a briefcase in one hand and smiling up to him from a few steps below.

He quickly hid his notes.

"Lady Pepper!" He greeted, surprised. "What business must you attend to this wondrous day?"

She chuckled. "Oh, nothing much. Tony's got this meeting going on in ten minutes and I'm going to join him. You know, CEO stuff and all that."

He didn't know. Not really.

"So what are you doing? It's quite the coincidence running into you here," She said pleasantly, walking with him up the steps.

"Oh, nothing of much importance," he replied, smiling as they reached the crystal-clear set of double glass doors.

"Hm. Sounds like _you_ need something to do," Pepper mused, looking at him with a funny glint in her eye.

Thor didn't really understand what she was implying, so he merely made a noise of agreeance and smiled as he held the door for her.

* * *

><p>Once inside, they walked for a bit before Pepper finally clarified what she had previously been suggesting.<p>

"Do you want to join Tony and me at the meeting?" She asked, and Thor's eyebrows lifted.

"Pardon?" He said, perplexed.

"Well, it's just that these meetings are really boring for me and, well, it'd be nice to have someone _other_ than Tony by my side." She rolled her eyes. "Besides, you said so yourself, you have nothing better to do. So what do you say?"

The Asgardian looked at her with uncertainty. Although he couldn't deny that this was a perfect opportunity to observe and collect information regarding her love interest, he also knew from Tony and Fury (and various other outings) that Earth meetings were often dull and very boring, _most_ undesirable. Nevertheless, he had to take notes, and he couldn't find it in himself to say no to the pretty CEO staring up at him.

"Very well, Lady Pepper," he said finally, albeit reluctantly. "I shall accompany you to this meeting."

Pepper's face brightened like an Asgardian Ulfbhert (not that she would know anything about those) and hooked her arm with his as she switched hands with her briefcase.

"Alright, then." She smiled broadly at him. "Let's get going."

They walked up to the elevators, stepped inside, and Pepper pressed the button leading to the floor of the board room.

* * *

><p>"Pep!" Tony called, just as she and Thor entered the room.<p>

"Tony," Pepper greeted.

Tony stared at the towering god standing timidly - however ridiculous it may sound - behind her, obviously curious as to why he was present.

"Oh, Thor and I ran into each other on our way in," She explained. "He said he didn't have anything to do, so, I invited him along. You don't mind, right?"

Her boss looked to his fellow Avenger with a strange look in his eyes. "No, course not. If anything, he's an advantage. I mean, who wants a giant_ Norse_ god on your back if you don't accept a business proposal, right?"

If he wasn't mistaken, Thor would say it was as though the metal man didn't actually_ want_ him there...but that was preposterous.

"Okay, perfect," Pepper said, following Tony as he pulled out a chair for her.

_'In meetings, if seating is optional, sit next to him every so often. Sit next to him at lunch or dinner when there's an opportunity.'_

Thor stood in his place, mental note taken, unsure of where to sit. All of the chairs looked equally important to him; was there a difference in where one seated themselves?

"You can sit here, Thor." Pepper smiled welcomingly at him, patting the black leather chair beside her.

Thor complied, walking the short distance to her and seating himself in the swivel chair.

"It spins!" He said delightedly, smiling in awe as he spun himself around.

Pepper laughed. "Yes, it does. Only the _best_ for our clients. Isn't that right, Tony?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah." Tony slouched in the seat next to hers, fiddling idly with his phone.

"Can we begin the meeting, please?" A new voice said.

* * *

><p>The three individuals looked up simultaneously, eyes landing upon an old man on the other side of the room in a pinstripe suit. He looked at them in an indecipherable manner - not necessarily mean, but not welcoming, either - and waited patiently for a reply.<p>

Pepper shook her head free of hesitance. "Oh, uh...of course! We're ready when you are, Mr. Eisenhardt."

The man walked to the head of the table, two others following him in - a man and a woman - and seated himself accordingly, his two companions doing the same.

He introduced them. "These are my business partners, Mr. Creed and Ms. Darkholme. They will be attending the meeting and offering input when needed."

Tony smiled. "Perfect. Good to know."

He turned and gave Pepper a 'yikes' expression before sitting upright in his chair and addressing Mr. Eisenhardt.

"So, what brings you to Stark Towers?" He asked, folding his hands together on the table.

"I have heard tell that you make _weapons_," Mr. Eisenhardt replied, a calculating glint in his eye.

Tony resisted the urge to snort. _Duh_. "Uhh, yep. What's your preference? Bombs? Robots? Missiles? Dummie Guides?"

"What _I_ have in mind," the old man said, "Is a very _specific_ type of weapon."

"Okay, then. Why don't you tell me what it is and then we can get down to business?"

"Very well, Mr. Stark. Are you aware of frequencies and the human brain?"

"About as much as any scientist is, why?"

"I would like you to build a..."

Thor tuned them out.

It wasn't that he was uninterested, just that he was restless...well, _and_ uninterested. He adjusted himself in his rotating chair, resisting the desire to spin himself around again; he knew Pepper would disapprove.

With nothing better to do, he looked at Mr. Eisenhardt's companions, who were seated across from him.

The man, Mr. Creed, looked very rough. He had a scruffy beard and long brown hair that looked more like a mane than anything else. The corners of his lips curled up ever so slightly into what could only be resembled as a snarl, and he reminded Thor of a rabid animal, common in Asgard.

The woman, Ms. Darkholme, tall and blonde with a pleasing complexion, was far more business-like than her partner. She sat, straight and attentive, as she analyzed the conversation Thor was too uneducated and uninterested to pay attention to.

Her cool eyes slid over to his, sensing his stare, and the god could have sworn that the color in her irises shifted into...something else. He may have been mistaken, but he had no time to be sure as he blinked, her eyes flicked, and then it was gone.

As he slowly grew more alert, he realized that his mortal friends might not be as safe as they appeared. He glanced at Pepper, who was smiling and answering a question to something or other, and as he compared the demeanor of the two groups of _very_ different people, one thought came to mind;

_There was_ definitely_ something wrong with those two Midgardians._

* * *

><p>Thor suffered through the meeting, keeping his mouth closed about his opinion of his friends' clients, and was relieved when said meeting was adjourned.<p>

He followed Pepper out of the room, Tony close behind, and waited until Mr. Eisenhardt and his two companions were out of earshot before mentioning anything about their strange behavior.

He walked briskly up to the ginger-haired woman, intent on sharing his thoughts, but Tony beat him to it.

"Well _they_ were weird," He said, not looking up as he messed with an app on his phone.

"Yep," Pepper agreed.

Thor looked between them. "...So you sensed it, too?"

They stopped walking and looked at him.

"Sensed_ what?_" Tony asked, confused and a little annoyed.

"T-their behavior," he replied. "Did you not think it odd?"

Pepper tilted her head to the side. "Well, I _suppose_ so, but...I don't know. I kind of just figured they were...you know," the two men looked at her. "_Different_," she finished, shrugging as they picked up their pace again.

"Well, certainly, you are not going to make weapons for them, are you?" Thor asked, hesitant but insistent.

"Pssh. Of_ course_ not!" Tony scoffed from beside Pepper. "Look, don't worry about it. JARVIS sent me their stats earlier this morning; there is _no way_ I'm going to trust _them_ with one of my babies."

Pepper snorted.

They all huddled into the elevator, and Pepper pressed the button for the ground floor as Tony continued to mess with his phone and Thor flattened himself against the wall to give them more space.

He noticed Tony grunt in anger beside him, and he looked over to see what he was doing.

"What is this?" He asked curiously, watching a yellow animated bird fly across the screen.

"The most _annoying_ game in the _world_," the shorter man muttered, and the bird ran into a pipe. "_DAMMIT!_"

Pepper jumped at his sudden use of language - or maybe it was just his volume - and whipped her head around to give him a scolding look.

"...What?" He asked. "Flappy Bird is_ infuriating_."

* * *

><p>They exited the elevator and made their way outside, skirting along the sidewalk to Tony's car.<p>

"Hey, Pep, watch this."

The billionaire jogged past them and slid across the hood of his Ferrari, landing on the other side and, with the press of a button, opened the passenger side door for his assistant.

_'If he plays sports or other activities, or just really wants to show you something he thinks is 'cool', make it a priority to go and see him perform or look at what he has to show you, whether it's a new car or his favorite video game. There's nothing like scoring that winning touchdown and seeing a beautiful girl in the stands, or like sharing your most prized possessions with said girl.'_

As Thor made the mental note, Pepper lifted her eyebrows appraisingly. "Wow. I didn't know a Ferrari could_ do_ that."

"I made some adjustments." Tony smirked in the way that one often did when they knew all along that their target audience would be impressed.

He climbed into the driver's seat, and Pepper and Thor followed suit, sitting in the passenger's side and (just _barely_) squeezing into the back as the billionaire playboy started the car and drove away.

* * *

><p>After some fast food and driving around for a bit, the trio headed back home.<p>

Tony tossed Happy the keys and told him to 'park it', disappearing into the garage (no doubt on his way to the basement) as Thor followed Pepper into the building that served as their home.

On their way in, they passed Steve, walking casually out the front door with a bag over his shoulder.

"Sir Steve!" Thor greeted cheerily, and the star-spangled Captain paused in his stride to smile at them.

"Thor, Pepper, hey," he said, nodding to them.

Thor didn't miss that his friend's eyes lingered on Pepper's far longer than his own.

"Steve!" Pepper smiled. "Where are you headed off to?"

"Oh, you know. I was thinking about heading over to the gym and hittin' a few bags."

"Oh...well, you know the Tower has _plenty_ of-"

He held up a hand. "I know. No offense to Stark, but...I just don't like it, hahaha..."

Pepper tried to contain herself, but ultimately laughed with him. "Oh. I hear you there. It _can_ be a little..."

"Frustrating?" Steve finished.

She nodded. "Yes, exactly. Tony _obviously_ wasn't thinking of a relaxing environment when he decided to place the_ gym_ right next to his _work_ room."

"I heard that!" Tony's shouted from the garage.

Thor, Pepper, and Steve all exchanged looks, as children would do when they've just been caught saying something they shouldn't have, and they chuckled lightheartedly together.

"...Well, I'm gonna get outta here," Steve said, shifting his gym bag on his shoulder.

"Oh, okay. See you later." Pepper smiled, waving as the blue Avenger bid her farewell.

As Steve departed, Thor moved to walked beside her as they entered their not-so-humble abode, and upon noticing his friend's slightly sad behavior, asked,

"Are you well, Lady Pepper?"

The woman in question turned to him, surprised, as JARVIS let them in through the door.

"Oh, uh...yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It is just that you seem disheartened by Sir Steve's departure."

"Oh, it's nothing. We just agreed to watch a movie after I got home, and...well, I guess he forgot, haha." She waved offhandedly to demonstrate her indifference, but Thor knew better.

"You_ are_ aware that if you truly wished to, you could have offered to see him to the gym, are you not?"

Her eyes widened. "A-and watch him work out, like some kind of _weirdo?_ No_ thanks_, haha!" She looked down at her folded hands. "Besides, I...I wouldn't want to impose. I know how much of a nerve-calmer punching bags are for him." She chuckled at the irony of her statement, and Thor nodded in understanding.

"Very well. I shall return to my quarters for the evening," he said, announcing his departure.

"Oh, I'll walk you," Pepper said, eyes bright.

He nodded. "As you wish, Lady Pepper."

* * *

><p>The two friends stopped in front of the door as they reached his room, and Thor thanked her for taking the time to accompany him.<p>

"No problem," Pepper said, shaking her head dismissively.

Thor smiled and turned to enter his room, and as she began to walk away, he said,

"I am sure Sir Steve's memory merely failed to serve him in regards to your plans. He will no doubt accept your future offers."

Smirking, Pepper replied, "I'm sure you're right. But we've been spending a lot of time together as it is, and, as they say; absence makes the heart grow fonder."

His eyebrows twitched as he contemplated her words, and as she walked away, he received the oddest of feelings within his chest.

* * *

><p>He closed the door to his room, and sat down on his bed.<p>

It wasn't a _bad_ feeling, he decided.

Just different.

He pulled out his notebook.

_'Be careful about being around him all the time! You don't want to look like a stalker, so be selective and play things off like they're random or pure coincidence. Plus, as they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder.'_

Hm.

Thor reread the words, scrunching his eyebrows together as the foreign feeling continued to swirl within him.

Choosing to ignore it, he fished out his pen and merely gave tallies to Sir Stark and Sir Steve.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here, we have the inklings of what is to come ;)  
><strong>

**Though I doubt that you would recognize them unless you were a hardcore fan, Mr. Eisenhardt was Magneto, Mr. Creed was Sabertooth, and Ms. Darkholme was Mystique, all from X-Men. I really like the X-Men, and they're in the same universe as The Avengers (Marvel) so I thought, 'why not?' I _was_ gonna have the guy be Professor Xavier, buuuut I chose Magneto because...well...just because.**

**Also, an Ulfbhert is just a fictional Asgardian animal I made up, although I did get the word from a documentary I watched about a really awesome-for-its-time Norse/Viking sword.**

**Reviews are encouraged, but not forced ;)**

**'Til next time!**


	6. Exchanging Looks

**A/N: 10/29/14 Sorry I haven't updated in over a week. Funny story about that.**

**I was GOING to try and crank this out last Friday, but I was travelling. I brought my Kindle and keyboard with me anyway, but when I finally pulled it out to get some writing done (funny thing) my keyboard wouldn't work. I tried everything; turning it off and on, hitting the connect button, even messed with my Kindle to see if that was the problem. In my frustration, I flipped the keyboard over to see if there was a hidden button I had accidentally pushed or something, when I saw the problem - there were no batteries.**

**And so I ended up going that whole day without being able to write. Silly me.**

**Ghost Rider of the Aragon: Thanks for the review! It's okay. You can be nitpicky. It just lets me know you pay attention to detail ;) And woah, you're totally right! I think D: Lol to be honest I had no idea _what_ Magneto's real name was. I knew it was Eric _something_ but I ended up going to Wikipedia for his last name. So I guess you can blame it one them. lol.**

**Aliceindeepdarkwonderland: Thanks for the review! Glad to know you like it! :D**

**Hyne: Thanks for the review! In fact, it's what inspired the scenario for this chapter! Thor's clothes! :D And yes, capes have to flow majestically. Meh. Mind control. Freeze ray. Whatever you imagine. That really sucks about MCU. I didn't know that :/**

**Anyway, here's your chapter. I hope there aren't any typos :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Exchanging Looks~<p>

* * *

><p><em>'Number 5: Exchange looks. When the two of you are in the same room, look at him from wherever you're sitting (or standing) and when he looks back, turn away and blush. This sends him non-verbal information that you enjoy looking at him, but don't stare! You want him to think you're interested, not obsessed.'<em>

Thor stood in the aisle of a Midgardian store, pretending to sift through the various articles of clothing on the rack in front of him as he kept an eye on his red-headed companion.

After overhearing he and Tony speaking about how the Thunder god had no Earthen garments, Pepper insisted that she take him shopping for clothing. This led to a journey for which he was largely unprepared; the mall. He had never been to one before - there were buildings _within_ the buildings! Asgard had no such things - but Pepper seemed to enjoy educating him on all the overly large complex had to offer.

Once it was decided that he understood (which he did, but only in the most basic of ways) the young woman took him to their first stop: a Big & Tall store.

It was quickly discovered that Thor didn't like suits. He found nothing appealing about walking around all day in constricting shirts that covered his arms and trousers that restricted proper movement like Tony somehow managed to do.

So, they went to the next best thing: Aeropostale. Unfortunately, they had no better luck with this store; the Asgardian wrinkled his nose at the colors and styles and they didn't have anything in his size.

Which led to where they were now - Hot Topic.

Thor turned the hangers on the circular rack marked '50% OFF!', taking out a t-shirt with a graphic design of some man by the name of Bob Marley on it and folding it across his arm.

He looked at Pepper.

She was standing idly near the entrance, telling the male clerk for the fifth time that, _no_, she _didn't_ need any help, and glanced back at the Asgardian with a lightheared but exasperated look. Thor smiled, a little embarrassed that he had been caught trying to observe her, and turned back to the clothing.

He tried to hurry through the rest of the racks; he knew Pepper didn't really wish to be there. She had expressed surprise and reluctance when he suggested they step into the 'Hot Topic' (the title of which made no sense to him) and he didn't wish to make her miserable as he bided his time.

Within five minutes, Thor returned to the front of the store to rejoin Pepper.

She turned, eyebrows raised expectantly, and her jaw fell open into a laughing smile as she took in the giant pile of jeans and t-shirts piled in heaps over his arms. He held them as though they were nothing.

"I am ready to leave, Lady Pepper," he nodded, flashing his teeth in a smile.

Pepper laughed. "Haha! Well, are you gonna try them on?"

His eyebrows pinched. "Pardon?"

"Try them on," she repeated. "Don't you want to wear them first before you take them home in case you don't fit them?"

He looked to the ground. He hadn't thought of that.

"Here." She took some of the articles from his arms and pointed to the back of the store. "Their limit is five articles per changing room. You try those on and I'll wait for you."

Thor slowly turned his head in the direction in which she pointed, gazing warily at the dark corner where the changing rooms were.

"...Shall you accompany me, Lady Pepper?" He asked, trying to hide his uneasiness. This place was big. He would hate to be separated from the only person he knew in a never-ending sea of people.

Pepper smiled. "Of course."

* * *

><p>Thor stepped out of the dressing room, feeling self-conscious as he stood before Pepper, wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a fitted black t-shirt with a picture of a skull with wings.<p>

She noticed his movement in her peripheral vision, but when she turned to face him fully her jaw dropped. Thor looked to the side awkwardly, cheeks blazing in embarrassment as she continued to stare. He must have looked ridiculous. It was the only logical explanation for her blatant gawking. He shifted from foot to foot, waiting for her opinion.

"T-Thor! I-it's...you look..."

"Ridiculous?" he finished.

"..._Great!_" she corrected, brows shooting up as she looked him over.

He tugged at his jeans. "It's a bit uncomfortable..."

Her eyes snapped up to his. "Oh, don't worry, you'll get used to it. We'll just put it through the wash and it should take the itch away." She looked back down to his shirt, a puzzled look on her face. "I didn't know you liked Avenged Sevenfold."

His face scrunched up in confusion. "What?"

Her mouth fell comically open. "...Never mind." She held out the other clothes draped over her arm. "Do you want to try on the rest?"

Thor took the garments. "If you wish..."

She laughed lightly, shaking her head. "Oh, well, they're _your_ clothes, so, only if _you_ wish."

Thor glanced behind him at the dressing room.

He shrugged. "Very well."

* * *

><p>After nearly another hour of trying things on and modeling clothes and sharing <em>opinions<em> on said clothes, Thor and Pepper walked out of Hot Topic with two very _full_ bags of garments, as well as a free keychain for spending over $200.

He had to admit, he was quite proud of himself. He had feared the worst when Tony had pulled him aside and warned him of taking too long. 'Shopping with Pepper can be a _very_ dangerous thing,' he'd said. Hawkeye had also caught them on their way out of the Tower, waving a friendly greeting and saying, 'See you in ten hours.' It had only been _four_ hours, so Thor was quite happy. Pepper seemed to feel the same way.

"Are you hungry?" she suddenly asked, craning her neck to look up at him.

Thor's eyes landed on the many chairs and tables ahead of them. It seemed to be a place for eating. Interesting.

He glanced down at the two bags they were both carrying, suddenly conscious of the amount of money they had spent. "...I am fine, Lady Pepper."

She sensed his bluff. "Oh, _please_. Come on. Let's get something. It's not like we don't have the money."

Determined, Pepper strolled ahead of him, chin held high, with all the grace and air of an Asgardian woman. Thor obediently followed.

"I did not know you earned such a generous income," he said puzzledly, lengthening his stride to catch up with her.

Pepper stood in line at one of the food venues, turning to the Thunder god with a knowing smile. Suddenly, he remembered that it was impolite to ask about yearly wages on Earth, and he fumbled over himself in apology.

"I-I am sorry, Lady Pepper. I _deeply_ apologize-"

"Don't be," She smiled. She dug inside her purse and held up a credit card. "It's Tony's wallet."

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Thor enjoyed Subway very much.<p>

_So_ much, in fact, that he ended up going back through the line twice - once with Pepper and once without - to get two more foot-longs, each a different kind. He enjoyed telling the Midgardians what he wanted on the abnormally long and good-tasting slice of bread as well as watching them make it, and despite their size, he scarfed them down quite easily.

The only thing that was somewhat unnerving was having Pepper watch him while he ate. She had ordered a single cold cut foot-long sub, but was only able to finish half (which he was more than happy to finish for her) and with nothing else to do, she stared at him.

She tried to make it subtle, he could tell, but he noticed nevertheless. And even though he knew it was innocent, it was still unnerving. _Quite_ unnerving.

He thought of saying something, but then again, maybe it wasn't a conscious thing on her part. Maybe she was just looking at him because there was nothing else to look at. Nothing interesting, anyway. Uh, not that he was the most interesting thing on the planet. It would just explain why-

"Lady Pepper, are you well?" he suddenly asked, silencing his string of piling thoughts.

Pepper lifted her face from the hand she was resting it against, eyebrows quirked up in attention.

Realizing what he meant by his question, she blushed, ashamed, blinking rapidly as she hastily replied, "O-oh, uh...yeah." She straightened her back, staring ahead at the passing shoppers before chuckling in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been staring at you like that."

He shook his head, smiling. "No, it is fine. I can only imagine how strange I look in Earthen garments."

She rested her arm across the table, eyes widening. "But no, that's the point! You_ don't_ look strange! It's...kind of weird, actually."

Thor smiled down at her, taking a bite of his sub and swallowing heartily. Earth women were cute when they became curious or enthralled by something. Like one of their pet kittens. Or maybe it was just Pepper. Either way, he had to stop himself from outright laughing due to the look on her face.

"I shall take that as a compliment, Lady Pepper."

She rolled her eyes, smiling. "Well good, because that's _exactly_ what it was. ..._God_, you wear our clothes better than _we_ do."

Thor smiled happily at her praise, swallowing down his last bit of food as a group of girls came to stand by their table. They were young by Earth standards (though it was really hard to tell with all the makeup this planet's women wore, they all looked either older than they really were or younger) and all four of them looked as though they were about to burst at the seams with fear. Or maybe it was giddiness. He had a hard time discerning Midgardian emotions.

They looked at him, blind to Pepper, as though he were an Earthen puppy.

"Greetings," he smiled brightly, gazing between them expectantly. When they said nothing in reply, merely standing there with unbridled shyness, he went on to say, "I am Thor, of Asgard. How are you faring this fine day?"

The girls burst forth in a sudden squeal, which came out more like a strangled gasp, and the loudness and suddenness of it startled the Avenger. Finally, one of them spoke.

"...Are you really Thor?"

He looked at her, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. He inclined his head towards Pepper. "Did I not just introduce myself?"

Pepper smiled, trying to keep her laughter in check. She was clearly enjoying this. "Yes, you did, Thor."

The girls' smiles simultaneously faltered at finally noticing Pepper, but they reappeared as soon as they left, focusing once more on him, and the one that had spoken before asked, "Can we get your autograph?"

They all held out their tiny little notepads and pens, looking hopefully at him. Thor panicked. An autograph? What was an autograph? He had no experience with this!

He looked back at Pepper, silently pleading for help.

"Oh, they want your signature," she explained, mimicking writing in a notebook with her hands. The motion reminded Thor of _his_ notebook, and a heat flooded up the back of his neck in slight alarm.

"You just have to sign your name," she said, mistaking his source of panic to be from the young girls.

Feeling a sense of relief wash over him, Thor happily took each of the girls' sparkly notepads and fuzzy pens and wrote his name on each one. The girls squealed with delight (or what he _hoped_ was delight) and jumped up and down simultaneously in (again, what he hoped) joy. Satisfied, they smiled dreamily at him and turned away, but not before sending Pepper split-second glares that they'd hoped he wouldn't notice. He did.

Waving politely, Thor waited until they rounded the corner to address what he had witnessed to his companion. "Did you not see that?"

"You mean your admiring fan club? Yeah," Pepper replied, gathering up their Subway wrappers.

He shook his head. "No, the way they looked at you with murderous intent.''

"_Oooh_," she said, realization dawning on her. "You mean the Rabid Fan Girl Syndrome. Don't worry about it, they're just jealous."

"_Jealous?_" he echoed. "Because I am traveling with you? _Surely_ they know that-"

"It doesn't really matter _what_ the facts are," she said, stuffing their trash into the empty sub bag. "with fan girls, _nothing_ is rational."

She stood up and he copied her movement, watching as she dumped their leftovers into the nearest receptacle. So _that's_ what those were for...

Looking from the trash can to the red-head, Thor caught her once again staring at him. She smiled to herself, chuckling and shaking her head.

"...I'm gonna have to drive home. I need something else to focus on."

"I think that is a good idea..." he concurred, trying not to seem too creeped out.

They began their trek out of the food court and to Sir Stark's 'borrowed' vehicle, Thor trying not to notice Pepper's staring and Pepper trying not to stare.

* * *

><p>Pepper slammed the car trunk, having put Thor's newly bought things inside, and walked around to the driver's side and getting in, shutting the door.<p>

"Lady Pepper?" Thor asked, and she turned her head towards him. "What _is_ a...'fan girl'?"

Laughter burst from her mouth, loud and sudden, and for a moment, the Avenger considered having not asked at all.

Waving her hand in front of her face, as though to brush off her outburst, Pepper quieted into a chuckle, her hair slightly disheveled and her cheeks flushed with mirth.

"Oh, _Thor_." She started the car. "You have a _lot_ to learn."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Thor sat alone in his room.<p>

He rubbed at his eyes, tired. He couldn't _believe_ he had ever been so blind to all the Earth women that had previously conversed with him on his various outings. It was all so clear now. And...kind of frightening.

Thor pulled out his notes from under the mattress, flipping halfheartedly through them. He hadn't really been able to observe any of these traits, but maybe he could still find a pattern.

_'Occasionally look his way, and if he's not biting, don't sweat it. Send him a note or talk to him and see if he looks your way the next time.' _

The god of Thunder stilled, an eerie feeling beginning to wash over him. He continued to read.

_'When he turns to you, look him in the eyes and smile. Remember, if he catches you looking at him, that means that he was looking at you first, which means he probably likes you. Always keep good eye contact when talking to him, even if he's shy. Show him how pretty your eyes are, and how he makes your eyes smile with delight. Keeping good eye contact shows him he's got your undivided attention, but also that you're confident.'_

Eyebrows scrunching, he brought the paper up to his face, as if analyzing it from a closer view would better his understanding of it.

It made no sense. Pepper had done nearly _all_ of those things today. She had looked at him almost all _day_. She had practically done nothing _but_ look at him all day! And none of the others were even _around!_ This was getting strange. Beyond strange.

His clothes.

It had to be his clothes.

If it were Tony or Bruce or one of the others, she would have looked at them the same way. And if they had come along with them, she would probably stare only at them. He was sure of it.

...Wasn't he?

That same sense of eeriness continued to overcome him, but before it could get any worse, Thor took the notebook, got off the bed, and shoved it back under the mattress. He slowly sat back down, lowering himself backwards into a laying position, and stared blankly at the ceiling.

Fatigue.

That had to be it.

He was tired and worn out, and there was no other reason for it.

Eventually, Thor drifted off to sleep, but not without the foreboding feeling of having his notebook underneath his mattress.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just had to put a fan girl or two in there. Or four. I just had to XD**

**I hope this chapter was to everyone's liking. I don't know about anyone else, but I think we would all be surprised by Thor's choices in clothing. Like, really. And I think he could honestly pull off the metal/rocker look. With _that_ long hair? Pssh. He's a _born_ headbanger.**

**Reviews, thoughts, faves, whatever. They're all welcome here :)**

**'Til next time!**


	7. Compliments

**A/N: 11/20/2014 I'm sorry I waited so long to update this! I've been really busy with my other fanfictions :( But it's here now! It's nice to know there are so many people interested in this story, to be honest it's far more than I could have ever hoped :')**

**Anyway, LUCKILY FOR ME this story is very easy to write. I sit down having absolutely no clue or idea of what I'm going to type or what scenario I'm going to put the characters in, and it quite literally just writes itself. SO, I was able to write this whole thing yesterday. No joke. And as such, I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Luxraylover:**** You're so sweet, calling me lady. Really, you are. It's nice to see someone else who loves ThorxPepper too. I think that she would be the PERFECT person to show him the ropes so to speak, and I, too, love pairings that are rare. And thank you SO much for taking the time to read and review all of my SpiceHammer stuff, including the little oneshot I did :) And actually, I do plan on Thor getting advice from Tony and the other Avengers, but we'll just have to see how it goes. And yes, I love the way Thor talks too ;)**

**hawkkitty44:**** Thank you! I'm glad you like this story! And sorry I took so long with this chapter! D:**

**Hyne:** **Yep, Thor noticed, alright. But he's still not sure about his 'feelings' or whatever they are, so it'll be a while before it finally 'dawns' on him, lol. And yes, he finally got noticed by some bystanders. I never really bothered to have people walk up and talk to him because, well, they're in New York and I figured New Yorkers wouldn't be too fazed by a giant blond man walking around with a cape and armor XD And yes, there are limits to how much I can like something too. I don't understand 90% of fangirls most of the time. And haha good to know I made you laugh XD**

**sailorraven34: Aw, thank you! I'm glad you liked it so much! And yep, that's right, he downed 3 1/2 subs. Go Thor, right? Tony should bring him to a pizza shop and enter one of those 'eat it in under an hour and it's free' contests :D**

**aliceindeepdarkwonderland:** **Haha cool, A7F is awesome XD And yes, Thor _was_ born to be a metal head ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers.**

* * *

><p>Chapter seven: Compliments~<p>

* * *

><p><em>'Number 6. Work in compliments. Be sincere about what you say, but don't make it seem cheesy. The best compliments are sweet and uplifting about a person's character.'<em>

"For the love of God, if you don't move over, I _swear_ I am going reach over there and KILL you!"

Thor sat awkwardly on the end of the bench seat in the back of Bruce's car, watching on as Tony fought with Clint over something called 'elbow room'.

Bruce had offered to drive he and Hawkeye up to see the Statue of Liberty - on the grounds that they had never seen it before - and Pepper, overhearing their conversation and perking up at the thought of getting out of the house, agreed to come along as well. But then _Tony_ heard that his favorite assistant was leaving him and he insisted he go as well, and _then_...well, that was where they were now.

"That's _ridiculous_, you've got like three feet of space over there!" Clint protested, voice rising as his irritation grew.

Tony was quick to reply. "Uh, two and a _half_ feet, thank you very much, and I'd like my space. So, if you'd please-"

"We're not in your _twenty passenger_ limo, Stark. And this isn't even your car, it's Bruce's!"

Thor glanced to the front of the vehicle, noticing the man in question pulling at his collar, sweat collecting at his forehead.

"Yeah, the car _I bought for him!_"

"What are you talking about?! Just because he took a loan from your company to afford it doesn't make it yours!"

"Say that when it's tax time."

"Why, you-"

Pepper twisted around in her seat beside Bruce to try and defuse the situation.

"Tony, please, can we just-"

"Um, excuse me, who's the billionaire, here? ...Just me? Thought so."

The red-head blinked, flabbergasted. "..._Excuse_ me?"

"You're excused. Hey, Bruce, are we there yet?"

Thor watched as Bruce's hands gripped the steering wheel with a tremendous amount of force.

Clint pursed his lips, eyes widening in anger. "Why, you son of a-"

The Thunder god tried voicing his concern as the sharpshooter dove for Stark's throat, only to be cut off by Pepper. "Uh, I do not think-"

"Thor, please, we're trying to work things out here-"

"AAAH!"

"Get off me!"

"Clint! _Stop_ it!"

"Sir Stark!"

"Are we there yet?"

Bruce snapped. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, _SHUT UP!_"

He slammed the brakes, coming to a _very_ close stop at a red light, and jerked in his seatbelt to twist around and glare at them.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, _SHUT THE HELL UP!_"

He looked to Clint. "YOU! LET HIM GO!" The archer released the cocky billionaire.

"YOU!" Tony looked to him, wide-eyed. "WE GET THERE WHEN WE _GET_ THERE, GOD DAMMIT! AND _YOU_-" Thor snapped to attention, frozen awkwardly between Hawkeye and the car door. "I KNOW YOU'RE TRYING TO HELP, BUT _STOP_ IT! AND PEPPER-" he turned to the red-headed woman, who flinched when his yelling was directed at her. "I AM _VERY_ SORRY FOR YELLING AT YOU! I _KNOW_ YOU'RE TRYING TO HELP BUT I'M JUST _REALLY UPSET_ RIGHT NOW!"

The silence that followed was deafening.

The four Avengers stared wordlessly at one another, giving each other sideways glances as they tried to ignore the throbbing veins in Bruce's face and neck and the green glint in his eyes as they waited for him to calm down.

The light turned green, and the scientist slowly turned back around in his seat. He straightened his collar, put both hands back on the wheel and drove towards their intended landmark.

Pepper exhaled. "..._Well..._I think Bruce is right, and I agree with him; you guys' behavior is unacceptable."

Bruce exhaled as well, releasing his remaining anger as he nodded. "_Thank_ you, Miss Potts."

"You're welcome."

_Point for Bruce, _Thor's mind echoed.

It was quiet the rest of the way there.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the five friends stood in front of the Statue of Liberty, staring at it in mild interest...well, on everyone but Thor's part; he was <em>very<em> interested.

Tony was the first to speak.

"_So_...there it is."

"Yep," Bruce agreed, hands in his pockets as he rocked back on his heels. "There it is."

"...It's beautiful," Pepper supplied, to which the other men made sounds of agreeance.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well, that was fun-"

"Yeah, we should do this again sometime-"

"Yep, let's go."

Tony, Bruce, and Clint began walking away, stopping when they noticed Pepper and Thor staying behind.

"You guys coming?" Clint asked.

Pepper looked to him, and then to Thor. Seeing his obviously enamored expression, she turned to the archer and replied, "Uh, we're gonna look at the statue some more. You guys go check out the gift shops, we'll be there in a sec."

Tony shrugged. "Whatever, have it your way."

Rolling her eyes, the red-head turned and smiled to her Asgardian companion.

"Do you like it?" she asked, gesturing to the Statue.

"Verily, it is _amazing_," Thor replied. "...Can I touch it?"

Her mouth opened. "Oh, uh..._no_, you _can't_." At his crestfallen look, she quickly added, "But we can go inside it!"

He looked up, gauging the height of the statue. "Is there a lift or levitating contraption located at its side somewhere?"

She laughed. "_No!_ There's an _elevator_. Come on, I'll show you."

She took him by the hand, and, allowing her to lead the way, Thor followed, curious as ever as to what was inside the statue's giant metal body.

* * *

><p>"Well? What do you think?" Pepper asked, smiling as she stood by and watched him march forward, gazing around him in awe.<p>

"It is _marvelous_," the god replied, examining the walls and ceiling and floors, a huge smile on his face.

Pepper stifled a smile from her place near the back, hands clasped in front of her as Thor moved to see the view.

The place was empty; the next tour to view the Statue of Liberty wasn't starting for another half hour, and though they didn't have Crown tickets, once Thor was recognized as one of the heroes in the Battle of New York by the staff, they let them go up and have a look around.

"I can see Sir Bruce's vehicle from this height!" he exclaimed, smiling as Pepper moved to join him.

"Yeah. You can see a_ lot_ of things from 305.1 feet in the air," she mused, looking out over the span of concrete and foliage.

They stood there for a while, side by side, until Pepper opened her mouth to speak again.

"You look really good in your new clothes," she mused, and Thor absently looked down at the black t-shirt and blue jeans he was wearing, as though only just remembering he had them on.

"Thank you, Lady Pepper...I am going to be honest, I feared I looked ridiculous and stuck out as an injured thumb."

She chuckled. "It's _sore_ thumb, and no, you don't look ridiculous. In fact, you've got more fashion sense than most Earthlings do."

"Oh, well...thank you."

"You're welcome. I just wish the other guys dressed as well as you do."

"...Pardon?" he asked, confused.

Her eyebrows lifted. "Oh, well you know. Tony dresses like a prick, _Steve_ dresses like an old man, Clint dresses like an uptight businessman on his way to a _funeral_, and _Bruce_...well..." she put a hand over her mouth to whisper to him, even though there was no one else there. "He dresses like a bit of a nerd sometimes."

The Avenger hardly had any idea of what any of those things were, least of all 'nerd' or 'prick', but he was smart enough to know by her tone of voice and body language that they weren't desirable traits to have on Earth.

He laughed, as one would laugh at something they knew was supposed to be funny but didn't quite understand, and Pepper laughed with him, eyes darting to the ceiling and turning back to look at the view.

"...It was kind of Sir Bruce to bring us here," Thor said after a while, and Pepper nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it was. I just wish Tony hadn't come along. I mean, he's okay to work for and all, but...God, I can't _stand_ him sometimes."

The Asgardian's eyes snapped in her direction, eyebrows knit in surprise. "But...do you not love him?" he blurted, and her eyes widened.

"In _love?_ With- with _Tony? No!_ _God_, no! I mean...he's _nice_, but, I don't _love_ him!"

"But...you are always at his side. I- I thought-"

"I'm his _assistant,_ Thor," she said, brows raised. "That's my _job_. Trust me, there was _never_ anything going on between Tony and I."

"So, the rumors...none of them were true?"

She nodded. "That's right."

The hammer-weilding Avenger turned to look back out the windows of the Statue, cogs slowly turning in his brain.

"...Oh."

Pepper sputtered a laugh. "_'Oh'?_ You find out everything you've ever known about me and my boss has been a _lie_ and that's all you have to say?"

Thor stuttered. "U-uh...well...yes."

She burst into laughter. "Oh, that's_ rich!_ Hahahahaha!"

He reluctantly joined in her fit of mirth, not quite understanding its purpose, while at the same time trying not to give away the fact that she had just completely blown away his lead suspect for her affections.

"Come on," Pepper said finally, still in giggles as she took him by the arm. "Let's get out of here. They're gonna be starting another tour soon."

* * *

><p>The ride home was far more pleasant.<p>

After practically buying out the gift shop, Tony had plenty of things to keep his attention for over the course of an hour, and with Thor sitting (uncomfortably) in the middle seat between he and Clint, things went by much more smoothly.

With nothing else to do, the blond Avenger listened intently as Pepper conversed with Bruce.

"So I was thinking, do you want to go out for coffee sometime? I know you're always busy with work and all, but I figured it'd be good for you to unwind. What do you think?"

"That...actually sounds pretty good, Miss Potts. Thanks."

"No problem. And please, it's Pepper. 'Miss Potts' makes me feel so _old_."

"Haha, okay, _Pepper_. I just wanted to play it safe in case we weren't on a first-name basis or anything."

"Pfft. Since when did you think that? As far as I'm concerned, we've been on a first-name basis since you walked into the Tower."

Bruce laughed. "Okay, then. Good to know."

"Any time. And by the way, where do you get your hair cut? If you don't mind my asking?"

Thor's ears pricked up, remembering another point in his notes.

_'When he gets a haircut, for example, ask him where he got it. If you tell him you like it, you're saying that you like his style and paid attention enough to notice.'_

He flustered at her question. "Uh..._why?_"

"Well, it's just that I noticed Thor's is getting a little long and I was thinking about taking him to get it cut." She turned in her seat to look at him, an easy smile on her face. "If you want to, of course."

Thor, none too keen on having an inexperienced _Earthling_ slice away at his hair, merely nodded politely and smiled, "Perhaps, Lady Pepper."

Satisfied with his answer, Pepper turned back in her seat to talk to Bruce, waiting for him to speak.

"Uh...well, I just go to a barber, but-"

"Where?"

"Uh, it's down on 34th street, but-"

"Great! I'll put that in my notes for later."

Bruce smiled, eyes crinkling with laughter. "What, are you in love with my hair or something?"

She rolled her eyes. "_No._ But I _do_ think it suits your personality."

_'Try complimenting aspects of his personality. Tell him he was loyal not to snitch on his friend, or sweet for giving you a lift when you needed it. Going beyond surface-level compliments is important.'_

He glanced at her as he drove. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yep. It makes you look smart and dignified."

"I _am_ smart," he countered playfully.

"Smart-er, then."

Thor smiled at the two mortals.

Even though it was clear that Pepper was the one leading the conversation, he could tell that Bruce was thoroughly enjoying her quips and questions.

_Another point for Bruce,_ he decided.

Pepper continued in her animated conversation.

"Oh, and before I forget, I wanna THANK you for bringing us out here. That was really sweet of you." She turned to look pointedly at the three silent Avengers in the back seat. "WASN'T it, guys?"

Their attention caught, Tony, Clint, and Thor all jumped to appease her.

"Oh, uh, yeah, _totally_-"

"_Very_ nice-"

"Indeed!"

Pepper, satisfied, turned back in her seat for the umpteenth time and turned on the radio, keeping it low to suit Bruce's preferences.

It was quiet the rest of the way home, but in a completely different (and better) way.

* * *

><p>After getting home, the friends went their separate ways - Tony retreated to his workshop, Clint went to the kitchen to get a bite to eat, Pepper went about cleaning the house, Bruce drove back to his lab, and Thor disappeared to his room.<p>

He sat at the edge of his bed, notebook in hand, as Pepper's confession replayed in his mind over and over.

She didn't hold any romantic feelings towards Sir Stark at all.

Which was, to say the least, surprising. _Shocking_, even, considering that he was so sure the Iron Avenger would be the answer to this mystery. But, he supposed, at least it made his job a bit easier. One less person to think about.

Gripping his pen, he reached toward the paper and crossed off Tony's name and all his tallies, looking instead to the considerable number Bruce had collected.

...Maybe it was Bruce that Pepper was interested in.

It would make sense. After all, they had much in common. They both dressed well and were very neat. They were both equally kind and easygoing. And they both did things together that they didn't do with everyone else, such as going to see films or eating at 'cafes' (whatever those were). So maybe it wasn't so far-fetched to assume that-

Thor turned the page in his notebook, scanning through the notes he'd made and quickly comparing them to Bruce and Pepper.

His eyes landed on a particular note he'd taken, but it wasn't Bruce that he thought of as he read it-

_'Try to work the compliment into a bigger conversation. If you just say, "I love your shirt!" he might not know how to react. Find a way to talk about clothes in general, and gradually let him know that you like his shirt more than his friend's, which are (let's face it) just plain ugly.'_

-it was himself.

He froze, eyes glued to the paragraph.

That strange feeling was back again, though he wasn't sure what it was.

A thought began to form in the back of his mind, the tiniest of voices, but the Thunder god shut it down as quickly as it had formed, instead choosing to go back to the previous page in his notebook and record Bruce's points.

He wasn't quite sure if Tony's elimination would make things easier after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think my favorite part to write of this was the beginning, it was fun to imagine Bruce nearly Hulking out because Tony and Clint were being so insufferable, haha XD ** I know hardly anything about the Statue of Liberty (except for its height) so sorry if I got stuff wrong about it.****

**So Tony is finally out. Can you believe it? Even_ I c_an't believe it. I hadn't planned on doing that at like, _all,_ but like I said these chapters practically write themselves.**

**Also, has anyone seen the new trailer for the new Avengers movie? I don't like it :/ It looks too serious. I liked the 'fun' Avengers, with witty banter and epic action sequences. Idk. I don't plan on seeing it in theaters, but I'll probably end up watching it when it comes out. Maybe it'll be better than I think, but I have my doubts.**

**Anyway, fave if you want, follow if you must, review if you care. lol :D**

**'Til next time!**


End file.
